Bang
by Andremr
Summary: TANYA ME OCURRE ¡¿QUÉ? ¡POR TU CULPA Y SU CULPA QUEDE DAÑADA DE POR VIDA! TRATO DE OLVIDARTE, ME HE ENROLLADO CON OTROS Y AÚN ASÍ NO PUEDO!


"Solo a Rosalie se le ocurre mandarme a la carretera en medio de una tormenta" pensó Edward hastiado "¡Todo porque necesita su maleta! Por dios todavía falta un mes para que dé a luz"

Metió la llave al cerrojo refunfuñando por lo bajo y congelándose hasta el tuétano, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar las luces y la chimenea encendidas.

-_Five, four, three, two, one__  
__Bang, Bang, Bang boy__  
__You're going down, down, down boy…._

-¿Qué demonios?- se extrañó al escuchar una suave y conocida voz cantar- ¡¿Hola?! ¡Quién anda allí?- o hubo respuesta

Se acercó a revisar la casa, no con miedo, ya que aunque no quisiera creerlo estaba seguro de conocer esa dulce y suave voz, que lo llamaba como llaman las sirenas a los marineros.

-Hola….- siguió hablando mientras caminaba pero nadie le contestaba.

Reviso la sala, el comedor las habitaciones hasta el baño y no encontró nada, hasta que entro a la cocina y la vio, mucho más hermosa y sexy de lo que la recordaba.

-Bella- dijo su nombre como una suave caricia

Allí de pie ante la cocina cantando y bailando mientras cocinaba se encontraba la chica que atormentaba sus sueños desde niños, la pequeña y pecosa niña regordeta que solía utilizar coletas había cambiado demasiado. Ante él se encontraba una hermosa y alta mujer, aunque no tanto como él ya que le debería de llegar al pecho máximo, sus largas y torneadas piernas cubiertas nada más en los pies por unos gruesos calcetines, utilizando solamente una gruesa sudadera que le cubría apenas el trasero y que se le hacía sumamente familiar. Su cabello que solía llegarle por los hombros ahora caía en una suave cascada castaña un poco más abajo de su cintura.

-¿Bella?-

Pregunto tontamente aun anonadado por la belleza en la que se había convertido esa rellenita niña que siempre le había gustado, esta no lo escucho así que se acercó hasta tocar su hombro con suavidad. La chica se volvió claramente asustada, se encontraba sola en casa.

-Edward- dejo caer la chuchara que sostenía en su mano y sus ojos se desenfocaron por un momento

_Flash back _

_-Te amo Bella- le dijo mientras la tomaba suavemente por la cara _

_-¿Cómo es eso posible? Siempre estás ofendiéndome y molestándome, creí que no te caía bien _

_-Eres la única que en verdad me gusta pero tú siempre empeñada en ignorarme y darme la espalda, ocupaba llamar tu atención, que tonto que fui_

_-Oh Edward yo también te amo- se dejó besar por el chico que siempre había amado _

_-Hace frío- le dijo cuándo el aire se hizo muy necesario- Toma mi sudadera- le beso la frente y se quitó su sudadera para dársela a la que ahora era su novia _

_-¿Estás segura de esto? No quiero que te sientas obligada- la miro con dulzura contenida _

_-Te amo, y quiero que seas quien conserve mi virginidad_

_-Yo también te amo Bells- salto a su boca _

_-Por supuesto que lo esperaba- le dijo la arpía de Tanya a sus amigas- Es el más guapo de este pueblucho, y yo soy las más sexy y hermosa también, era obvio que se sintiera atraído por mí _

_-Pero ni si quiera se te ha declarado- le dijo Lauren mordaz _

_-Ya oíste los rumores querida- contesto Jessica _

_-Edward nada más está esperando el momento indicado para declarárseme _

_-Si tú lo dices- dijo Lauren rodando los ojos mientras salían del baño._

_Dejando atrás a una pobre Bella que se encontraba escondida en una de las casetillas, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos, al final le había mentido, le dio su corazón y se lo había partido en miles de pedazo._

_Decidió que le iba a dar a su Edward el beneficio de la duda, al final esa arpía siempre la había odiado, sin saber ella el porqué, tal vez estaba buscando la forma de hacer sus vacaciones las peores de todas nada más. _

_Salió del baño con esperanzas renovadas, no podría ser verdad que después de una declaración como la suya lo único que quisiera fuera molestarla. Camino decidida como nunca antes por los pasillos del instituto pero toda esa decisión se fue justamente por el retrete al ver a Tanya besando apasionadamente al que era su supuesto novio. Él no la vio, por lo que nadie trato de detenerla cuando salió corriendo. _

_Fin flas back _

La mirada de ella paso de estar perdida en recuerdos a una furia incontenible, ese era el chico que le había dado su primer y más doloroso desengaño amoroso, quien le había partido el corazón y había hecho matarse para poder tener un cuerpo envidiable, de manera indirecta pero lo hizo.

-Edward- repitió con un tono gélido y amenazador y en menos de un segundo ya tenía otro cucharon en su mano y estaba atizándole golpes como una vieja loca por la cabeza a ese que fue su "novio"

-¡Bella por el amor de Dios para ya!- trato de parar los golpes

-Largo de aquí puerco mal nacido

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te encontrabas en Florida- la ignoro

-¡Y yo que estabas muerto!

-Chiflada deja d…- La luz se fue en ese momento

Bella se tensó y Edward lo percibió

"Todavía le teme a la oscuridad" Pensó el chico al sentir que la loca se tensaba y dejaba de pegarle también, le hablo en un tono tranquilizador y suave

-Bella, voy a tomarte de la mano y llevarte hacía el sofá, la chimenea está encendida- la tomo de la mano y no se sorprendió al sentir como una corriente eléctrica le recorría por el cuerpo entero

-Gracias- dijo cuándo se sintió segura a la luz del fuego – Pero no significa que cuando la luz regrese no te voy a seguir gritando y pegando- Edward sonrió de medio lado, como a ella tanto le gustaba

-Iré a buscar linternas y unas cuantas velas

-Pero está muy oscuro ahí, no vas a encontrar nada

-Ya verás que sí- se rio un poco- lo único que quieres es que me quede porque le temes a la oscuridad- sonrió burlonamente pero se arrepintió al ver la mirada furiosa que ella le dirigió

-Largo de aquí idiota- le tiro una almohada

-Ya regreso cariño- sin que le diera tiempo de reaccionar Edward la beso en la frente

Entro a la cocina y camino a tientas hasta donde sabía que se encontraban un par de focos, los tomo y luego busco en otra gaveta hasta dar con unas candelas. Iba a salir de la habitación cuando la curiosidad pudo con él y se acercó a ver que estaba cocinando su Bella, apago el fuego, en caso de que la luz regresara y no se dieran cuenta, y abrió la tapa de la olla.

-Lamento haber durado tanto, pero es que me encontré con que estabas cocinando esta delicia y no me pude contener a servir un poco para ambos, igual y ya casi estaba lista

Se sentó a su lado, muy cerca, y le paso una cuchara. Empezaron a comer y ella no dijo nada, a pesar de los intentos de él por tener una conversación

-Esa sudadera se me hace familiar- ella se tensó una vez más- Estoy seguro de haber tenido una exactamente igual

-Es la tuya estúpido- dijo rodando los ojos y tratando de que no sintiera el nerviosismo en su voz- Allá en Florida no necesito mucha ropa de invierno, tengo más bikinis que ropa cálida, pero está sudadera siempre me gusto, es muy cómoda para dormir y es lo más caliente que tengo

Afuera resonó un fuerte trueno que hizo a Bella saltar y caer casi que en los regazos de Edward

-Si querías saltarme encima nada más me hubieras dicho- se rio burlándose

-Tienes razón- los ojos de Bella se volvieron calculadores y su voz sedosa- no debería buscar una excusa más que la obvia- se sentó a horcajadas sobre él paso su dedo por su pecho

-¿¡B-be-bella?- Por dentro la chica se regodeó al escuchar su tartamudeo

-¿No quieres?- lo volvió a ver con ojos de borrego a punto de ser degollado

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi Isabella Swan?- sus ojos parecían platos

-¿No te gusta ver en que me transformaste?- le quito su calientita chaqueta y empezó a desabotonarla- Ya me canse de este juego de preguntas

Bella se lanzó a la boca de Edward con toda la fiereza y furia que había acumulado por 6 años, él coloco sus manos en la cintura de está y devolvió el beso con la misma fuerza. Empezó a quitarle la sudadera mientras tocaba todas y cada una de las parte del cuerpo de eso mujer que tanto amaba, le fue extraño no sentir esa carnita que tenía cuando eran simplemente dos chiquillos haciendo el amor, ella lo hizo empujado con fuerza hasta que él calló de espaldas al sillón.

-Esto es por lo que me hiciste- se quitó de un golpe el sostén- por no dejarme tener buenos orgasmos- empezó a besar su torso- por no dejarme olvidarte- le empezó a quitar el pantalón- por ser tan idiota.

La lluvia aún no había amainado al amanecer, más bien llovía aún más fuerte. Bella se encontraba acostada sobre el desnudo pecho de Edward mientras él la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

Se despertó con los recuerdos de la noche anterior dándole un fuerte golpe mental, después de tanto tiempo había vuelto a estar con su preciosa niña, esa niña que antes tenía piel de porcelana y ahora había adoptado un suave color dorado, su niña de regordeta de ojos castaños. Se quedó viéndola durante otro rato más, simplemente apreciando la perfecta simpleza de sus facciones hasta que su pequeña burbuja se reventó cuando Bella se levantó de golpe, dejando a su vista su magnífico y escultural cuerpo.

-¡Tú!- lo señalo con su dedo acusatoriamente- maldito estúpido neandertal zopenco doctorsucho bueno para nada

-Ammmm- mentiría si dijera que sus palabras no le dolieron pero ese dolor se fue abajo cuando vio que a su niña se le ponían los ojos cristalinos y de un momento a otro salió corriendo -¡Bella!- su voz se oía desesperada

-¡Vete a la mierda!- le cerró la puerta del baño en sus narices

-Bella cariño, ¿Qué pasó?, abre la puerta por favor

-Fuera de aquí- su voz estaba rasposa y llorosa

Pasaron otros minutos más pero ella ya no quería contestar, no podía entre tanto llanto. Edward se quedó durante todo el rato ahí hasta que media hora después decidió volver a tratar.

-Bella por favor dime que te ocurre

-TANYA ME OCURRE

-¡¿QUÉ?

-¡POR TU CULPA Y SU CULPA QUEDE DAÑADA DE POR VIDA! TRATO DE OLVIDARTE, ME HE ENROLLADO CON OTROS Y AÚN ASÍ NO PUEDO-rompió a llorar de nuevo

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-TU MALDITO ME MENTISTE, DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS, TE DI TODO MIENTRAS QUE E TIRABAS A ESA GRANDISIMA ZORRA

-¡PERO SI YO NUNCA ESTUVE CON ELLA!

-Ah no, por supuesto que no, solamente decidiste hacerle un exhaustivo examen de garganta, ¡CON TU LENGUA! – Abrió la puerta

-Te lo explique un millón de veces, y tú nunca me quisiste creer Bella, entre ella y yo nunca hubo nada para mi eras y siempre serás la única

-P… ¿lo soy?- se interrumpió abriendo los ojos como platos

-Siempre los has sido- se acercó a paso lento hasta tomarla por la cara- he tratado mil y una vez de hablar contigo pero tú nunca quisiste escucharme y luego tu amiga Alice no me dejaba acercarme a ti

-No quería verme aun peor…-defendió a su amiga con un susurro

-Está bien Bells, la entiendo. No te pido que me perdones por lo que paso hace años, ya que no hice nada, te pido porque me perdones por haber tardado tanto en decirte las cosas, y te pido que me des otra oportunidad, otra oportunidad de hacerte feliz, de hacerme feliz, de crear una familia. Te amo Isabella Swan.

-Yo también te amo Edward Cullen- salto para abrazarlo del cuello y enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el- y si me vuelves a hacer daño de corto los huevos-

Le dio un casto beso y luego lo siguió abrazando, él la abrazo con igual fuerza pero no pudo evitar volver su mirada a una mancha gigante que abarcaba su omoplato derecho. Ella sintió como él se tensaba entre sus brazos

-Oh oh- la coloco con suavidad pero de manera fuerte al mismo tiempo en el piso

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, futura de Cullen, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO QUE TIENES EN TU HOMBRO?

-¿Un tatuaje?- vacilo un poco haciéndose la inocente

-¿Cuándo rayos te lo hiciste?

-Ammm veras… no estoy muy segura… creo que en algunos de los días en los que anduve de viaje por Ámsterdam- la tomo por los hombros y le dio la vuelta

-¿Tienes más?- sonaba enfurecido

-Bueno la verdad es que sí… mira- se dio la vuelta y le señalo la ingle- veras cuando andaba de viaje me enganche con un tatuador, bueno Alice me engancho con él, y ya sabes como que suelen ser muy liberales allá por esos lados y…

-Tienes un tatuaje de una planta de cannabis en tu ingle

-Al menos es bonito- dijo ella viendo su tatuaje- es muy bueno en su trabajo

-Adiós- él chico salió del baño y se fue a la sala de nuevo a buscar su ropa, se le estaban congelando hasta los huevos

-No te puedes ir con esta tormenta- dijo ella riendo mientras caminaba tras él-¿No quieres que te enseñe todo lo que aprendí estos 6 años?

-No me hables Isabella- estaba furiosamente celoso

-No te enojes amor, apuesto que tú no te has quedado en el celibato- sonrió cuando no obtuvo respuesta- eso pensé- se sentó a horcajadas sobre el

-Te amo Isabella casi Cullen

-Yo a ti amor.

Al parecer había vuelto a recuperar al amor de su vida.

* * *

**Los personajes perteneces a S.M :) espero les guste... si alguna lee I Knew you were trouble, sepan que voy a continuarla! dentro de poco espero actualizar :) gracias por leer **


End file.
